


Lena and the stallion

by PMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "breeding", Cowgirl Position, F/M, Overslut Productions, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMercy/pseuds/PMercy
Summary: Working against the taboo of interspecies relationships, Lena "Tracer" Oxton plays in this porn a girl who is getting her perception of the taboo fucked out of her mind by the mighty anthro stud Corbin, the goal in mind to eradicate taboos of these sort and promote sexual freedom.
Kudos: 3





	Lena and the stallion

Lena was wearing her iconic outfit - just having been chatting with Corbin about how she´d be able to do all the foal-happyness alter on. "My girlfriend and I want kids, but not right now, you know, it´d be so hard to get it under one roof with what I´m doing now. Ah, there´s the door~" and once they´d stepped into the hotel-room with the camera-team set up, Tracer´s attitude changed immediately. She seemed to shiver, looking hesitatingly over her shoulder as she set down her gloves, her weapons, strapped off the strange device after changing the temporal anchor to area mode. Underneath her leather jacket she wore a tight white t-shirt through which a nice, black bra was already visible. "S-so, let´s do this, yes?" she looked up to him - both fear and excitement mingling in her expression, her teeth biting tentatively on her lower lip.

Corbin had never been part of a porn shoot before, but he had been assured that all he had to do was act natural; to forget that he was acting, and just act like he would in that situation. So, when confronted with a gorgeous, petite human girl with a great ass, one whose head only came up to his shoulder... Treat her with kid gloves, at least at first. He grinned down at her, and closed the distance between them, his large frame towering over hers. Large, strong, well-built, actually rather handsome... For a man, and a furre... And there was something in the air as he got closer, something warm, earthy, spicy, not at all unpleasant... "Let's do it," he said, voice a rich, pleasant baritone, with just the faintest hint of a country drawl. He put a hand under her chin, and turned her face up to his, bending down and kissing her full on the mouth, like he had every right in the world to do so. It felt so strange, so different than kissing a human (and certainly quite different from kissing a woman!), but not in a bad way. And as the camera zoomed in on him doing so, he made a show of dragging his tongue over her lips, a tongue which was longer and thicker than many human dicks... A tongue he planned on putting to good use elsewhere.

Lena was breathing in deeply back in the corridor. She liked anthros. She liked the different kinds of fur, and the fact they were usually so large and strong - she liked men who were fit. Not necessarily sculpted, a strongman with a dadbod counted for her as well, but Corbin was the kind of furre people made marble-statues from. Anyways - once the shooting started, she did focus on all the things that would make a petite girl like her doubt her decision to go to a room with a handsome stallion. She looked up to him, letting her lower lip quiver as she acted as if she´d never learned to relax her nethers for the largest of cocks, kind of making herself stand a little x-legged. She put herself into the mindset of a girl who´d be tossed on the streets if she brought Corbin home with her, channeling the shame and the embarrassment to be drawn to something she should not be, she blushed as she gave in to the hand that brushed across her chin, her hesitation briefly turning into a comfortable smile as the kiss was pressed upon her lips. The larger lips, the broad tongue that was almost overwhelming hers just with its presence. Instinctively, she reached for his massive arms for support, her hands brushing across his biceps admiringly while she returned the kiss as good as she could, turning her head as her heartbeat quickend up from the sensual experience.

In spite of the taboo society placed on such things, Corbin had always had a special fondness for human girls. The exotic furlessness of them had always drawn his eye, their soft and smooth skin always feeling so nice under his touch. And this girl was proving to be no exception. He broke the kiss after a long moment, nibbling on her lower lip. The horse dropped down to his knees in front of her, and tugged her pants down around her ankles, taking a moment to turn her around so that her ass was wonderfully displayed on camera, the horse giving it a brief swat with one large hand. If ever there was an ass that was made for the sole purpose of going "clapclapclapclap" against a pair of hips, it was this one. He turned her back around, and tugged her panties aside, exposing her warm sex to the camera, as well. Corbin lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder, bringing his face right up between her legs, breathing in deep. "You smell incredible," he said, looking up at her. "Let's see if you taste the same way..." And with that, that long, broad, agile tongue dragged over her, from the pink rosette of her asshole, over her slit, to the hidden pearl of her clit, all in one long, smooth stroke. Then another, and another, and another...

Lena felt the affection coming from the horse - it made her want to sink against his frame even a little more, but she needed to remind herself to tense up a little more, still doing the reluctant part - her large eyes meeting his as he did nibble on her lower lip, something that made her knees shake with arousal. He was a pro when it came to bodily seduction, she decided, and he´d be able to feel that weakness in ehr knees as he pulled down her pants, revealing a cute, black thong with an Overwatch-insignia right on her crotch. "He-hey ahh~" she interrupted herself as she felt the smack landing on her rear, immediately making it clear juuust how much she enjoyed having that part of her body spanked. "Tha-that´s unfair" she complained, pouting and squealing in surprise as she was being turned around again - and all that resistance did melt from her expression the second his broad tongue slid across her nethers - it didn´t take any intricate teasing of her clit or anything. This is why I love anthro-tongues, she thought by herself, while a long drawn out moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

Corbin could scarcely believe that there were men out there who didn't enjoy doing this. He loved everything about it. The way she felt against his tongue, the sweet sighs and moans of pleasure she made, the warm, feminine aroma of her, the way she tasted... He pulled away for a moment, only to guide her back a bit, back down onto the bed, her ass right to the edge with her legs over the sides (and over his shoulders), the horse going right back to lapping at her tender nethers. He dropped his head just a bit, the tip of his tongue prodding at her entrance, before pushing inside, starting to slowly twist and writhe its way into her body, inch by thick, wriggling inch. He didn't stop until his lips were pressed to hers, the horse now locked in a deep, sensual tongue-kiss with her tight pussy. He huffed a breath of delight, the air hot against her body, letting out a small sound of pleasure, which vibrated his tongue inside of her. Then, slowly, he pulled back, only to push back in again, starting to fuck her with his tongue. Just because they were both acting didn't mean that he didn't want her to enjoy herself, after all; he wanted her a squirming, happy, pleasured mess by the time this was all over.

Lena had a healthy taste to her pussy - sweetly sour, an alluring taste to any man who knew how a real woman tasted like. His laps did have the effect that there was no resistance, no hesitation anymore - her slender body pushed on the bed, her feet pulling out of her pants before they rose up, resting on his shoulders while one hand reached between her legs, brushing through his mane. "I... oh lord... oh jeez, I didn´t know... oh fuuuuuuuhuuuck!" she didn´t get to spell a completely sentence as his tongue started to unleash it´s full potential onto her, lapping across her folds, then diving between them, the thickness of the tongue doing its own part to pleasure her there, the excited quivers that went through her body did make her hips buck upwards, pressing her folds against his lips. One big part of the Oversluts work-maxime was that the girls did enjoy themselves. Lena wasn´t only doing this for the sake of a porn-story, for her it was a roleplay she enjoyed massively, and the thought of being a silly little slut who´s taught racism was currently being removed one tongue-thrust at the time only sweetened each little sensation he unleashed upon her.

He would have gladly done this all day long. It was an activity he enjoyed immensely, one he didn't get to do as often as he'd like, so he'd enjoy this as much as he was able. Of course, there were other things he could do to make her feel good, to make her cum... Slowly, he withdrew his tongue from inside of her, but he didn't leave her unattended for long: He slipped a finger inside of her yielding pussy, the digit feeling about as thick as two of her own. So when he added a second one in beside it, stretching her even further... He turned his hand, curling his fingers upward in a "come-hither" sort of gesture, grinding them in and out slowly, making sure to find that rough little g-spot inside of her, paying extra attention to it. He brought his head back down, sealing his large mouth over the top of her pussy, tongue seeking, then finding, her clit, pressing and prodding the little button, sucking and slurping, putting on quite the show for the camera as he worked her over. He figured that if he did a good enough job, she might invite him back for a repeat performance...  
Lena reached for the sheets, her arms over her head, crumbling them as she held them tight, more cute, girlish moans escaping her lips. "Who´d have thought... it could feel... so good..." she gasped, then looked between her legs, her labia, her inner thighs drenched with her seductively smelling liquid arousal and his saliva. "Oh.... your fingers? Oh... they are.. unnghfuck, they are large..." she groaned as he slid his fingers inside her, her pussy well lubed up, naturally - here he could feel the tightness of someone who knew how to tighten up her pussy for any kind of cock, of someone who really had full control over her kegels. And thus, his fingers got a treat of how good she´d feel, how much excitement was coursing through her body - she twitched as he curled up his fingers, reaching those especially sensitive spots within her, and as he bent over to focus on her clit again, she reached for her tits, pinchign her nipples. "Oh lord... oh lord fuck, Corbin, you´re... you´re making me cum!" Clearly, the brunette was one of the more sensitive kind.

The camera couldn't see how tightly she was gripping the fingers inside of her, but Corbin could certainly feel it, and was already looking forward to how that would feel wrapped around him. Normally, he prided himself on his staying power, but if she was this warm and wet and silky soft and tight... It was going to be a struggle. When she announced that she was going to cum, he pulled away from her clit for just the briefest of moments, long enough to say, "Cum for me, show me how much you like a furre making you feel good..." And then it was right back down again, the horse absolutely attacking her clit with his tongue, vibrating it against her, pumping his fingers faster. He had promised himself before this all started that he was going to try to make her feel as good as he could, and it seemed like he would get to keep his promise.

Lena was a sensitive lass, and it showed as he unleashed his fingers and tongue back again at her - she arched her back - and let go, as if she really was that hesitant slut, using the tease of his to channel the embarrassed, guilty cry of pleasure as a ripple of lust went through her entire body. She tensed up, her pussy clenching around his fingers, her abs showing through the little feminine layer of fat, then she squirted a fountain all over his hand and chin, cumming hard, her eyelids fluttering as she kept tensing up and relaxing in a quick succession, making her body jerk that way. Her mind was assaulted by the sensation, by the orgasmic bliss, her entire nervous system felt as if it was set under a current - a current of pure, unadulterated lust. Her moan turned itno a roar before she fell back from having arched her back, panting... "How... how can this feel so good?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Corbin rode out her orgasm, keeping up the attention, to help strengthen and prolong the pleasure as much as he could. When she finally collapsed backward, he drew his mouth away, wiping his face with the back of his free hand. He pulled his fingers slowly out of her, looking down at them, glistening with her honey. He got up onto the bed, which creaked a bit in protest of his weight, moving up beside her, his warm, strong body against her own. "It feels good," he said with a smile, "because you're giving your body what it wants. And what it wants is more than what you've had before..." He slipped the fingers to her lips, offering her a taste of herself, his other hand moving down to fumble a bit with his belt. "More than what any human man could offer you. Your body knows what it needs."

Lena did have a looong orgasm thanks to the continued pleasure, her hips shaking, her legs taking a few seconds to regain feeling in them as she´d been just so focussed on the massive stimulation he´d unleashed upon her pussy. She looked at him - longingly, the hesistation gone for now - her hands brushed across his sides as he was climbing on top of the bed. Her leg were spread, her hands rushing to the hem of her shirt - pulling it over her head, she then opened her mouth as if hypnotized by the rumbling voice of the stallion - her lips encompassing his fingers, her tongue brushing agaisnt them from below as her cheeks hollowed out, a wet suckling sound audible for the camera´s mics. "Aaahh.. tashhe ´ood" she admitted with his fingers still in her mouth, looking up to him, the post-orgasmic-bliss still having a hold on her.

He knew, of course, from first-hand experience just how she tasted, and was glad to see she shared his assessment. He let her suckle at his fingers for a bit before pulling them free, and scooting up the bed a bit, right to the head. He tugged his own shirt up and off, revealing a strong, toned upper body, sculpted from years of hard work on the farm, and strong equine genes. And then came the pants, and- Here was a sight sure to be a shock to people inexperienced wit this sort of thing: Instead of everything being all out in the open, between his legs sat a plump, leathery sheath, fat, heavy, fist-sized balls hanging low beneath. "Come on up here," he said, beckoning with one finger. "I want you to explore what you're going to get to play with. Nothing like a human man, is it?" Of course he knew she had experience with that, but best to re-establish the scene, lest either of them lose themselves in the pleasure.

Lena allowed herself to act like she truly was for a second - almost every person did have their own beauty, and she was certainly someone who could appreciate a marbled, beautiful body like the one that was being uncovered in front of her. Her awe was genuined, watching, drinking up the sight of his abs, his pecs, his bicep - and then, she went back to the timid little girl, channeling her act as her spread legs went x-legged again. "Ah... oh lord... you´re large. You´re so large... and... don´t you have a condom with you?" she asked, her voice quivering with pleasure still, a pleasure that was already hinting at the sentiment she´d have. "If you don´t... well... be.. you´ll be careful right? And pull out, yes?" she kept asking, even though slowly she sat up, changing her position to crawl over towards him, breathing in deeply the pheromones that were emanated by his cock ´, she brushed her nose across the sheath, her fingers tentatively brushing across the massive balls that hand underneath. Her breath hitting the sheath, her other hand touching it, caressing it from the side.

Whereas before, it was just a warm, pleasant scent, as she got closer, that aroma, intoxicating, primal, so perfectly and quintessentially male, was impossible to ignore. Her relatively-weak human nose wouldn't have been able to pick up on all the intricacies of what it had, but those pheromones would certainly be going to work on a part of her mind deeper than instinct, one that even a girl with a preference for other women could appreciate. Corbin ran his fingers lightly through her hair as she moved between his legs, touching, exploring, caressing. And as she touched, it started to have the expected and desired reaction: The head of his cock, blunt and flat and flared, pushed out of the sheath, along with several thick inches. "There we go," he said, reassuringly. "That feels nice... Feel free to take your time and explore. I want you to really see what you've been missing. See where the expression, 'hung like a horse' comes from."

Lena knew that the note of smell was so much more... strong and appealing to an anthro, but it worked on her already pretty well. Titling her head left and tight, she started to sniff at the sheat from each side while she weighed up and down his balls. "They are so heavy... and you smell so... manly. It´s such... how can it hold such an allure" she whispered before she issed his sheath, kissing it a second time when his hand brushed through her short, brunette hair. Curiosity seemed to dominate her behavour as she started to lap across the sheath - and continued to lap across the emerging cock, one hand - unable to reach around it full - grabbed it by the base nonetheless, givign him slow, sensual jerks while her tongue followed his tip.

He tasted like he smelled: Wild, potent, animalistic. The horse let out a huff of breath as she started to kiss and lick, working to speed along the emergence of his cock into the open. Bit by bit, inch by thick inch, it emerged, until- Fully out, and still soft, it dwarfed most human dicks by quite a margin. He was sure she had seen just as big in the past, maybe bigger, but still, it was nice to be admired for something like that. "There it is." He gripped the base, and gently smacked the flaccid length against her face once, twice, three times, teasing her with it. "Get it hard for me. I want you to see what's going to be making you my 'mare'." Mare... Oh, my. "And play with yourself while you do. If you can make yourself cum again, I'm sure I can think of a reward for you."

Lena let her eyes widen. She loved the effect that had on men. She loved to show a man the appreciation she felt for their cocks, even if she had to exaggerate to tickle their egos. She let out a sharp gasp. "Oh. My. God. It´s so large. It´s like... a pole... you can´t... it" *smack* he interrupted her by the little cockslap, the last slap had her stick out her tongue. "It... are all furre´s like... oh god... oh lord, and the smell.. hmm~" she muffled her own sounds as she leaned forward to kiss him, her hand started to jerk him a little more energetically now, her tongue starting to trace his veins this time, properly, the tip of her tongue dancing around the flared tip before she lavished a suckling kiss upon it. "It´s... hypnotic"she moaned, the hand on his balls letting go - reaching behind her back, now finally undoing her bra for him - perky handfuls of breasts barely sagged forward as she removed the garment without stopping to lick across his shaft, her hand started to knead and play with the cute pair of tits.

There was nothing feigned in his appreciation of her body. She was, in a word, perfect. He knew how popular her videos were, and he had a feeling that this one might be her most popular yet (once people got over the shock of seeing her with a non-human). He grinned down at her, letting her work. "Maybe not all, but more than enough," he said. His cock slowly started to swell as she tended to it, lengthening, thickening... Something that size would take a bit of time to get all the way hard, of course; plenty of time for her to put on a show for the camera. "I think that you wouldn't be disappointed if you tried other furre guys after this." He ran his fingers through her hair again, guiding her head back down to the base, then back up again, having her run her tongue all the way up the shaft from base to tip, her efforts rewarded with a small dollop of warm, salty-sweet pre.

Lena did looked up to him - she got that... innocent look in her eyes, that look that only told of her affection towards him, that she wanted to see him happy and aroused while her one hand tightened the grip on his cock, while the other slowly brushed from her tits across her belly towards her crotch. One camera behind her did zoom in on her arse, showing the way her fingers brushed across her slick folds, teasing herself - what he saw from this was the flutter of her eyebrows before she lavished an espacially long, suckling kiss on the tip of his cock with ehr eyes closed. "Hmmm... fuck... " she swore again, lapping up the pre, swirling it around in her mouth. "You... you taste good as well" she confessed, her sensation of longing strenghted after he´d guided her up and down... she loved when she was given a header this way.

He let her do her thing, let her touch, let her taste, let her explore and play to her heart's content. And slowly, his cock reached its full size, just a bit shy of the length of her forearm, with a nice thickness, as well. The camera seemed to love that, doing a long, slow pan up, from the bottom to the crown, letting the viewer at home really get a sense of the size. He gripped the base once more, and gave her another playful slap across the cheek with it, this one having far more heft than the previous slaps had. "There we go," he said again, stroking slowly up and down. "You want to keep playing with it, keep exploring? Or you want to feel something inside of you that's so much better than fingers or a tongue?"

Lena was looked up to him, dazed, entranced by the massive cock - often, she had already fluffed and hard cocks in front of her - it was not that often she had to work this hard to get an equine cock going, and it was clear she´d lost herself in it a little, two fingers gliding into her as she started to open her mouth wide in an attempt to suckle on his massive tip, her hand relentlessy jerking his cock as all her affection was being put into the lapping and kissing all across the flared hip. She went from two to three fingers , her lips brushing down his shaft, past her jerking hand to lavish a long, suckling kiss onto his balls - if a conservative was to see a fine, heroic lass like her worship a set of equine balls, they´d probably get a stroke out of rage- which was about the goal Oversluts pursued - and it showed in the affection, the greed, the attention she paid those churning, sexy balls, pulling back up his shaft only after the massive set was glistening with her saliva, the schlicking sound of her fingering herself also audible.

Corbin certainly wasn't going to argue with her wanting to spend some more time working on him. He'd long felt that human girls made the best cocksuckers, and Lena was definitely lending quite a bit of credence to that belief. Especially all the attention she was lavishing on his balls; it was a rare treat to have someone do her best to make out with them like she was doing. "Got a nice big load stored up in there for you," he said with a grin. That was half-true; he had jerked off before coming here today, since he knew that would help his staying power, but he figured he could still put on a decent showing. A showing he decided to get to. He pulled back from her oral affections, and moved around the bed behind her, getting up onto his knees, laying his cock across her back, letting her feel the size of it. He reached down and pulled her fingers out of her, before shifting a bit, one hand steadying his cock, the other on her lower back for support. He ran the head up and down her damp, drooling slit a few times, to tease and to coat himself with her wetness, before starting to slowly push forward. Bit by bit, he pushed, working to force past her resistance, until- POP! The blunt flare of his cock forced its way into her, stretching her open so deliciously, the camera catching every wonderful moment of it...

Lena was pulled out of her trance as he made the comment - back at his tip, she stared up to him, fighting to urge to wink at him as she broke off the affections when he pulled back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth for a bit still. Then - he went around her, and she looked over her shoulder to see him drape the massive cock across her back - her buttocks were made to partially hotdog such a massive cock, and inadvertantly - or at least seemingly so, she moved her hips bakc and forth. "Oh lord..." she groaned, the animalistic touch of this positon made aware to her this way, her body quivering as he pushed a finger inside of her. "Oh yes... oh no... oh god..."she groaned, her legs spreading apart a little more. She was ready, it was clear. "No - no, you ahve a condom, right? I... I can´t get a foal, please... unnnnfh.. okay... just... just pull out, you will pullout, right?" she asked him as she felt him push, and her body just did not want to go away, no, she pushed her hips back, doing as her body needed - and then - her eyes widened, her head snapped into her nack - and she moaned, a long, drawn out moan escaping ehr lips.

Corbin grunted loudly as he pushed into her, the thickest part of him now inside. And he was right: She was devilishly tight around him, clutching him tighter than a fist, warm and wet and soft and heavenly. At that point, he wanted to thrust proudly, bury himself balls-deep, to take her like a stallion should, but he didn't want to risk hurting her, even with her experience. And all the better to play up her "inexperience" with something like that. So, he moved slowly, pushing forward an inch at a time, resting and letting her body adjust, before pushing in again. He leaned over her back, nipping lightly at her shoulder with broad, flat teeth. "How's that feel?" he asked, giving a little push to press the medial ring inside of her, then another few inches. "How's it feel, being stretched like this?" Even with his rubbing one out beforehand, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be a marathon session, but he wanted to make it look good, at least...

Lena got off on her... worries being ignored. She looked over her shoulder, still a little panic-stricken, but then allowed her actual feelings to seep into her performance with each inch of horsecock that was being shoved into her pussy. Her labia were being stretched so wonderfully - she was tight, knowing how to relax and juuust clench up a little bit to give him th epleasure he deserved, after all, he was being just so goood~ she threw her head into her neck again as he did push further. "Unlike... anything... else... oh god... oh fuck it´s soo big... and so good. Deeper. Please... deeper. She reached behind her, pawing for some hold onto his body. "Please... I need it... it´s... unnghfuck, like... I´m... your... mare"

Corbin pushed in, giving one final thrust forward, and his hips slapped up against her ass, his balls nestled against the top of her overstuffed sex, giving her the perfect purchase to grip his hip and hold him inside. The head of his cock was kissing right up against the mouth of her womb, right against the deepest part of her. "Such a good mare," he said with a smile. "Such a pretty mare..." He drew his hips back slowly, then thrust forward hard, hips clapping against her rump. Out slowly, then hard in again, working into a slow, deep rhythm. He raised his hand, and smak! brought it down on her ass, then again, smak!, and again, smak! leaving a bright red mark in its wake. With his free hand, he reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back, making her arch her back for him. "I want to take you home with me, make you my mare for real..." 

Lena felt those hips connect with her rear, felt the ripples that went through her cute fat as she had the belly-bulging cock thrust into her. "Fuuuuuuck" she groaned again. And then - his voice, praising her, praising her to be his mare ... channeling the innocent racist, she was utterly... humiliatedly turned on by it surrendering to something she´d perceive as shameful like this, the embarassment heightened her sense of arousal further as she groaned. "Yes... fuck me you anthro brute... make me your mare - ahh... oh fuck... yes... I´m a dirty little broodmare... spank my... my.. buttocks.. ungffh.... you brute!" she repeated, using a swearword right out of a victorianic smut-novel, but getting more and more turned on from the fucking turning rougher and the spanks raining down on her buttocks.

He had been called many things over the years, but "brute" had never been one of them. But he wasn't going to complain. She wanted brute? She'd get brute. He gave her ass another hard smak!, then shifted his grip, holding her hips tightly. He leaned back, and started simply pulling her back onto him, moving her body like she weighed nothing at all, thrusting up into her, treating her like a fleshlight, a toy to use and masturbate in. The air was filled with the steady "slapslapslap" of fur on flesh, her ass jiggling so wonderfully with each hard, deep thrust up into her. "You want to be my mare?" he grunted, gritting his teeth. "Show me that... you deserve it. Cum all over this fucking cock. Cum with a furre inside of you, prove that... nnf... you're a slut for furre cock..."

Lena clenched her teeth as she felt the next slap ripple through her buttocks, as she felt the pain bloom, then diminish and give way for that throbbing, intense excitement that sweetened the stimulation she received from each and every single thrust of the massive cock, of each slap of his balls to her clit, of each of his grunts and each word of his dirty talks. "Yes.. YES YES YES YEEEEEESSSS. I`m your broodmare. I can´t help it. I need your anthro cock. I needitneeditneedit. I´m going to be useless for anything else. I´ll be your broodmare, bloat my belly with your foal, breed my your bruuuute!" she howled out as her pussy clenched hard around the relentless, hammering cock, her eyelids fluttering first, then her eyes rolled back in their sockets, showing mostly the whites as his cock was greeted with another fountain squirting out of her, her mind sent back to that oblivion of pure bliss while her tensed up body shook in the throes of her orgasm.

He grunted loudly when her pussy began to spasm around him, acting like it wanted to push him out, and draw him deeper, all at the same time. It took a hard clench of his stomach not to fire off right then and there. He fucked her straight through her orgasm, letting her ride that wave of pleasure, before he dragged his cock out of her entirely, leaving her pussy gaping open, a perfect shot for the camera to catch. Corbin pushed her down and to the side, getting up onto the bed next to her, holding his dick upright. Strong, hard, positively dripping with her wetness... "Get on up here," he said, nodding to his cock. "I want you to ride me. You want my cock? You want my cum?" He grinned. "You want my foal? Then you've got to show me how badly you want it, how much you need it."

Lena was still shaking, still dazy - but she was able to climb towards him, having been mewling as he pulled back from her to lay on his back, to tease her with the sight of his slick, glistening, large, throbbing cock standing right up in front of her. "Y... yes" she whimpered, but then she climbed in top of him - and turned around. Her hands reaching behind her, riding him reverse Cowgirl, seeking his body for support, her feet stemmed into the mattress left and right of him as she slowly, slowly pushed down her hips to have his cock enter her pussy again. "Ha... I .... please... breed me... breed my human body with your foal... see... see how your cock bulges out by belly already" she groaned as she pushed her hips down, one hand briefly reaching for her flat belly, stroking his cock through her body, caressing the bulge he made in her lower body. "I need more of that... I want to feel the weight of your offspring within me..." she threw her head backwards as she raised her hips again, settling into a slow, but intense rythm that had her grind her body against his hips whenever she pushed downwards.

She was dangerous, this one. The perfect position for this sort of fun, the cameras getting a perfect view of his cock sliding deep into her, spreading her pussy open, sinking in inch by inch, her lips stretching and straining around him... Corbin reached up and gripped her hips as she began to grind onto him, as she started with a slow, deep rhythm like he had started with at the beginning. "And you'll get it," he said. Already, he could feel the familiar twitch of orgasm building at the base of his spine, knowing that it was going to happen sooner rather than later. "Gonna knock you up... Let the whole world know.. that you fuck furre men." He began to move his hips up into her, meeting her downward strokes, grinding against her as she worked onto him. He pushed up deep, pressing the flare against her cervix, really working deep, the flare already starting to grow a bit inside of her, letting her know what was coming soon.

Lena knew how perfect this was - the camera got the perfect shot of her stretched, wet pussy, of her quivering thrusts downwards. As he grabbed her hips, he could feel ehr increase the pace - obviously, she loved being grabbed there, the possessiveness of the gesture, of being grabbed there just making her so incredibly horny. She hadn´t really been allowed to let the pleasure ebb down today, and now - now she was already back at that spot, back where she was getting close, the rumbling announcement, the shiver that went down her spine - and then, his added motions - she did change hers, holding more still now, steadying herself for his thrusts as the massive cock moved faster than her hips had, hammering into her deeply. "Oh god... fill me... filll me, please, I´m so close.."

His thrusts picked up in power, in speed, in depth, growing steadily more feral as he reached his peak. And no amount of clenching his teeth and thinking about baseball or cold showers was going to hold his orgasm back much longer. So, he simply gave himself over to it, fucking up into her, before drawing her down, pulling her down hard onto his dick, wanting every inch, every millimeter, of his dick buried inside of her. The head flared out to an almost uncomfortable degree inside of her, his balls drew up against his body and then dropped, the underside of his cock swelled and pulsed, and- A spreading warmth inside of her, splattering against the mouth of her womb, and she'd know what was happening. His back arched a bit off of the bed as his body delivered that precious payload into the deepest, most sacred regions of her body, the cameras catching every twitch, every pulse, as Corbin worked to inseminate his human "mare".

Lena felt a bliss arise within her. Here she was, a liberated - mostly lesbian(!) woman was, by now, shamelessly enjoying the massive cock thrusting into her, having played the part of the 0815-girl who´d given in to equine cock, having been taught the pleasure, showing off just... ecstatic if felt. And then - she was pulled down, the camera able to zoom in on how her eyes rolled backwards, showing mostly the white of her eyes when she came, clenching down on his cock yet again, pressing herself downwards as well, grinding herself onto the cock that was pumping the warm, hot sperm deeply into her, her pure cries of pleasure, her shaking, her squirting, it all captured on tape, to be released, to be shown to the world - her head started spinning as the pleasure kept coursing through her body.

The horse held her down on his dick, her pussy squeezing and milking, trying to draw out every drop, which his body so obligingly provided. And at last, it was over. The steady pulses slowed to a trickle, before tapering off completely. Corbin fell back on the bed, panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. And as much as he wanted to stay fully buried inside of her, and just relax, he knew he had a show to put on. So, with slightly shaking hands, he lifted Lena off of his dick, dragging it out of her, the softening spire coming free with a lewd, wet "shlurp"-ing sound. He set her down on himself, her ass on his stomach, and there, for the camera, and all the world, to see, was the product of this union: Her pussy, gaping obscenely, drooling with spent equine seed, pooling on his belly. What a perfect close-up to end the shot.

Lena did move her legs together a little as she felt the orgasm fading, reaching for her clit, one hand rubbing, vanishing in a blur as she gave in to her own desire, his throbbing, his pumping, the sheer amount of cum being pushed into her,s he was close and yes - there was it, her pussy clenching down on his cock again, her legs clamping on her hand, the splatter of yet a third fountain squirting forth audible as Lena managed to turn her orgasm into multiple ones, a cascade of pleasure running through her body, her roar of primal pleasure echoing through the room again . "BREEEED MEEEHEHEEE~" before she almost fell backwards - his hands able to hold her up, to lift her off his cock despite the pressure she was by now putting on it - and then, she went limp as he laid her onto her stomach, allowing her to slump against him, her legs wandering apart again to show off the gaping creampie off her pussy, and the cock that´s just slid out of her.

He happy couple lay there, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, enjoying the afterglow. The whole hotel room smelled of sex, of lust and desire and release, such a wonderfully intoxicating aroma. The camera crew got one last close-up of them laying together, one last close-up of Lena's gaping pussy, and then shut off the bright studio lights and turned off the cameras, the shoot finished. Corbin raised his head a bit, giving the human woman a tired little smile. "I think I could get into being in porn," he said with a breathless chuckle. He leaned up a bit more, planting a sweet little kiss on her cheek. "And even if I don't... Any time you want to do this again, you just let me know."

Lena struggled a little to turn around. "Ah.. I think I can´t feel my legs..." she quipped, the sweet kiss onto her lips inciting her to turn around fully and kiss him full on the mouth, for quite some seconds before she parted the kiss and laid her head onto his broad chest, still gathering her breath. "If I tell the other girls about this, I bet you won´t be able but to stay in porn" she quipped, kissing his collarbone. "This was great. Fucking great. Almost makes me really want a kid." she teased him. "Later, perhaps." she added, then rested her head onto him.


End file.
